1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a parameter adjustment method for a camera, and more particularly, to an exposure adjustment method for a night-vision camera.
2. Related Art
Along with the popularization of monitoring devices, more and more people have monitoring devices installed to secure property safety and personal safety. In order to monitor round the clock, some manufacturers provide monitoring cameras capable of performing shooting at night. During a night-vision state, a night-vision camera may emit infrared light (IR light) invisible to human eyes, so as to irradiate an object to be shot. The IR light is reflected by the object, and enters a lens to be imaged. At this point, an imaged formed by the reflected IR light, instead of an image formed by reflected visible light, is viewed, and therefore, the image invisible to the naked eyes in a dark environment can be shot.
The night-vision camera in the prior art performs the shooting by determining an exposure parameter with a fixed light measuring manner (for example, average light measuring, center light measuring, or spot light measuring). When the shot object is close to the camera, the image of the shot object may have blur details due to too long exposure time. When the shot object is far from the camera, the too long exposure time may also cause a blur image in addition to adding noises in the image.